digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Joacoz
thumb|360px Yo me encargo de agregar las que tengo pero si hay alguna que no tengo ponela por fa gracias 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 21:01 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Enas noches Hola, buenas. Dos cosas. 1.- ¿Has progresado con la plantilla episodios? 2.- No he podido evitar leer mensajes superiores. ¿Sólo los admin vais a poder poner plantillas en los artículos? Espero respuesta.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:40 7 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Oye, he leído que Dv-Beelzemon ha tenido algunos problemas con algún artículo concreto y que hay que evitarlo. ¿Cuál es? Y, una cosa más, ya escaneé mi dibujo de Quetzalmon, pero ha perdido mucho color con el escaneado... ¿Lo pongo igualmente? HolySeadramon 22:04 7 oct 2010 (UTC) problemas con la carta la carta de examon la pone como imagen pero no se ve te molesto un poco podrias encargarte de ella 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 22:17 7 oct 2010 (UTC) jajjaa ola jajajn o ahbia leido l ode tu coeficiente y eso asta aora jajajaa re guau pero aka en colombia aqui en bogota jum es muy difici lpasar en ingles tambn me va super requete mega bn, creo q tu y yo tenems mucho en comun adermas q una preguntis de q te vas a disfrazar este mes, yo me disfrazare de tk con patamon ( de peluche) jajaja de q te disfrazaras=)T.K. 23:26 7 oct 2010 (UTC) jajaja digo l omismo de mi creo q soy igualito a tk jajaja y claro que t keria pedir un favor esq trage a esta wiki un amigo nuevo llamado DavidMega2 y ps me supligo y me rogo q t dijera que le dieras un koromon porfavor q porfavor q el va aser muy juicioso con el y q va ser un gra personaje en wikia eso esta superrequete campeonamenteultramegahyper deseperado x tener a coromon y conocerte asi q si pues me puedes acer el fa porfaay oye ya comenzo tu batalla en el torneo te toca contra angewomon ya comenzo t deseo suerte=) y porfa asme el fa t lo pido graciasT.K. 01:32 8 oct 2010 (UTC)a si y q quiere el ser tai T.K. 01:32 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola ola por favor quiero ser tu amigo e oido que eres un gran usuario entonces te quiro pedir un favor esque quisiera un koromon te lo pido por favor ya se lo que paso en tu blook pero por favor te lo ruego dame a koromon y lo quidare muy bien01:48 8 oct 2010 (UTC)DavidMega2 Joacoz me puedes poner una plantilla con la imagen de ex-veemon ROBNI 17:06 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas graciasROBNI 17:09 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues... me gusta azul y blancoROBNI 17:30 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias, Joacoz.ROBNI 17:50 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Si, tengo una pregunta, Exveemon digievoluciona a aeroveedramonROBNI 17:56 8 oct 2010 (UTC) pues si quiero un aeroveedramonROBNI 18:00 8 oct 2010 (UTC) una cosa estas conectado o noROBNI 19:46 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Je je je... Un proyectó, cual es, de que se trata, podre ayudar, ect???????????????ROBNI 19:52 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno otra vez sera y si ya eramos amigosROBNI 19:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) che que te parece este juguete thumb|left|400pxzoe =) 21:19 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Por favor En los proximos minutos no mandes mensajes a Zoe102, estoy dividiendo su pagina de usuaria, gracias. Oliver0796 21:27 8 oct 2010 (UTC) pense que tenia de digimon xros wars pero me equivoque , tengo mas ,algunas la saque de un grupo de facebook .zoe =) 21:30 8 oct 2010 (UTC) lo unico que tengo de juguetes de digimon 6 es esta imagen : perdon xq lo grande que te lo doy , pero sino no podras verla bien.zoe =) 21:48 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:40688_137565406280615_114753968561759_166015_2218062_n.jpg recien me di cuenta que tenia mas en otra carpeta ,beu no importa que haces ?zoe =) 21:54 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Madre mia!! Ya no se que hacer con tu discusión, la he dividido 4 veces y mira ahora. Una pregunta sabes dividir tu pagina de discusión, porque cuando yo no este, tu pagina de discusión sera interminable xd xd... Oliver0796 21:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ya me tengo que ir mi hermano quiere estar .chau zoe =) 21:58 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues si sería practico y asi podrías ayudar en el futuro a los usuarios con sus discusiones, pero si no te importa mejor te explico mañana, que hoy no tengo un buen día... y no entendería la explicación ni yo xD xD. Oliver0796 22:01 8 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja dioss que mañana es sabado, yo es que hoy no se ni en que dia vivo xD xD, bueno pues yo te dejo mañana el mensaje y ya cuando te conectes lo lees y ya. Oliver0796 22:05 8 oct 2010 (UTC) felicidades felicidades te felicito has ganado tu batalla pasate la ronda pero sera mas dificil la sig ojala tambn puedes ganar t felicitoT.K. 22:11 8 oct 2010 (UTC)aora soy yo contra rapidmon umm espero ganar yop jejejeT.K. 22:11 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Derecho en plantillas Me temo que yo voy a seguir usandolas, ya que llevo tiempo haciendolo y no voy a parar ahora, así que confío en que me designes. ¿Cómo sigue la de los episodios, por cierto?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:12 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :Mmmm... no podrías preguntarselo a Danke7? Aunque estará liado con la central de wikia, igual podría echarle un vistazo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:17 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Lo de Danke7 te lo dije por si lo necesitabas por lo de la Plantilla:Episodios, solo eso.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:33 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :: :: ¡Has puesto a Nefertimon de comentarista! ¡Gracias por acordarte de mi petición =)! Oye, y de lo tuyo no me he olvidado ;). Es que he estado un par de días muy ocupado... Me dijiste que hablara entonces con Danke 7, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá ;). ¡Y gracias también por ocuparte del blog de las chicas digimon! Aunque se ha ido Kari :'(. Veo que al final te ha gustado y todo ;). Bueno, pues yo he perdido ya a Kari y a Mimi (noooooooooooo). ¡Sólo me queda Zoe! ¡Adelante, Zoeeeeeee! XD HolySeadramon 22:59 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Y si estoy aca te parece q me levante?jaja,y como stas hermoso?Bluee.. 00:08 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno,bueno,a tu novia no le hablas asi jaja,bueno,si te dicen algo,deciles que yo me ago cargo,mañana me pasas a buscar?Bluee.. 00:15 9 oct 2010 (UTC) cuando puedas evoluciona a mis digimosItalo199702 00:16 9 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajjajaja me mato de risa como te dijo tu novia ,jajjajaja , no mentira es boma , che aunques tengamos los digimons vas a seguir aumentandoles el nivel o ya no ?zoe =) 00:17 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ok zoe =) 00:20 9 oct 2010 (UTC) No estoy enojada tonto...solo juego...bueno...me tengo que ir,mañana avisame si venis a cas.Te amo XoXoXBluee.. 00:25 9 oct 2010 (UTC) jajaajajajajajajjaa , q' malo sos con takato el no se merece eso xd bue.. el es personaje muy sentimetal solamente eso.zoe =) 01:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC) che cual es tu serie favorita de digimon ? zoe =) 01:28 9 oct 2010 (UTC) la mia es digimon tamers y un poco digimon xros wars (xq todavia no vi todos los capitulos)zoe =) 01:33 9 oct 2010 (UTC) y a que edad empezaste a mirar digimon zoe =) 01:36 9 oct 2010 (UTC)? va tampoco para tanto, disney xd es oviamente complado por disney y otro canal tambien (creo) . y que haces ?zoe =) 01:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) yo hablando con vos y bajandome musica ,mientras mi gato esta loco jugando con un juguetito .y ahora me tengo que ir .chauzoe =) 01:50 9 oct 2010 (UTC) hola joacoz amigo, compadre, hermano de otra madre (es un alago en america latina) descubri algo de mi chronomon q es hermano de ygdrasil y puedo dividirlo en 2 en sus dos formas osea si tienes tiempo para q pongas mi chronomon destroyer mode pero al dividirlo cada uno qeda en 200 pero eso lo recuperare q opinas amigo LordLucemon 01:55 9 oct 2010 (UTC) disculpame pero creo q te confundes q antes tenia a varudurumon q es un ave legendaria (creo) pero tenia a chnomon desde q era chichimon y significa q puede dividirlo para q sean 2 chronomon pero uno es holy y el otro destroyer LordLucemon 02:18 9 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno me jodi por chronomon pero esperaba q lo pusieras en tu usuario pero bueno si no quieres no puedo obligarte y x sierto si tienes dudas de lo proximo q van a pasar xros wars dime sin pena no hay nada de apenarse d q un administrador le pida una pregunta aun usuario comun y corriente LordLucemon 02:38 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Hay un posible bandalismo Hay un posible bandalismo en un monton de paginas de las que nadie se ha percatado. Tu podrias averiguar quien las editó por ultima vez ya que solo lo ha editado 1 pesona/usuario. todas estas parecen paginas normales pero en realidad es gracioso porque todas tienen que ver con pokemon a los que les han puesto el sufijo -mon. Seguramente se puso con una guia de pokemon y empezo a escribir cambiando las palabras como pokemon por digimon y poniendole a los pokemon -mon como pikachu-pikachumon y cosas asi. Me imagino que lo aria por simplemente digievolucionar a sus digimon de forma rapida. si buscas por Cadena Roja encontraras a su editor y en este tiene muchas mas cosas como esta que ya he visto pero no se su editor Dv-Beelzemon 14:46 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bthumbthumbthumbueno, en estas fotos sale muy bien ;). Me alegro de que al final te guste ^^. Te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí me ocurrió hace tiempo con Rika XD. Lo de la charla, voy a empezar ahora después cuando acabe de responder a los mensajes, empezando no pidiendo directamente, sino presentándome y tal y pidiendo permiso para hablar. Quiero hacer las cosas bien ;). ¿Tu novia se ha registrado? Tendré que presentarme y conocerla XD. Y, por cierto... creo que yo estoy a punto también de pillar novia =). Hay una en mi grupo de música que, cuando la vi el primer día, me pareció muy guapa y que sería simpática. El segundo día, entre Lenguaje Musical y Coro, estaba jugando al baloncesto con dos amigas (de tu edad ;) ), y estaba ella allí de espaldas, y yo deseando llamarle la atención. Después, cuando subimos hacia la clase, vino y se presentó y tal, y el otro día estuvimos hablando y... bueno, creo que le he caído en gracia ^^. HolySeadramon 15:02 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Opina Sobre mi nuevo blog: Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia, Saludoss Oliver0796 15:56 9 oct 2010 (UTC) te toca aora bn ps llego la segunda ronda de m itorneo y tu comienzas contra la computadora y omnion ps dificil batalla suerte y vota aunque necesitaras mucha suerteT.K. 20:18 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Jaja, eso creo XD! Y espero tener suerte esta vez... Y que la tengas tú, aunque creo que por ahora te va bien, jeje. Bueno, pues ya me he presentado a ella. Pronto la conoceré ;). En cuento a la operación... ya ha sido iniciada ;). ¡Y suerte en el torneo de cris! Mi voto ya lo tienes =). HolySeadramon 22:03 9 oct 2010 (UTC) felicidadeeeeees t felicito joaocz venciste a omnimon guau eres re guau bno ahora me toca ami luchar y contra queenchessmon ummmmm bno vota y sigue asi pronto se acerca el final Joacoz en vista de que mi blog de encuesta de personages no esta muy bien sd me ocurrion una nueva encuesta paresida a la tuya si me das permiso te lo explicare si no bn yo lo entendere si es que si te xplico y te digo lo que nesesito de todas formas serrare esaencuesta Zelta 02:50 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja En tu blog, ya tenemos ganador, porfin se ha demostrado que un mode no es mejorROBNI 15:19 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, oye necesito una imagen para la plantilla vandalismo, se te ocurre alguna¿? Oliver0796 15:22 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... la imagen no esta mal, pero si tienes otra para tener más opciones te lo agradecería. Oliver0796 15:33 10 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, voy a ir probando como queda la imagen que me dejaste en la plantilla, y si no me gusta buscamos otra. Oliver0796 15:41 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya esta, mira Plantilla:Vandalismo, perdona por tardar pero estaba ocupado con otra wikia. Oliver0796 15:55 10 oct 2010 (UTC) vale, asi me quitas un poco de trabajo xd, de todas maneras si quieres di en el blog que si tienen dudas nos pueden preguntar a los dos. Oliver0796 16:01 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Idea!! Oye como aqui siempre estais con blogs de historias creadas por los usuarios, y cosas de ese tipo, no has pensado en crear: Digimon Fafon Wikia, si la creas serías el burocrata, podrías dar cargos a quien quisieses y lo más importante, tendrías derecho a poner tus propias normas. Qe te parece¿?Oliver0796 16:12 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre el mensage anterior que? Zelta 16:14 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Ah pues me callo xD xD Oliver0796 16:15 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajaja es que tengo un lio, entre que tengo que crear mas articulos para mi wikia, controlar Dragon ball wikia, ayudaros aqui, y otras wikias estoy ya un poco mareado como para saber si se ha creado Digimon Fanon jeje, nosotros no descansamos ni los domingos, solo falta que nos pagen xD. Oliver0796 16:18 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Si tenemos tanto trabajo que mira la de boberias que estamos diciendo xd xd, por cierto que plantillas vas a poner en tu blog¿? Oliver0796 16:21 10 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Vale, pero sobre tu segundo blog, de que trata¿? a lo mejor puedo ayudarte, al no ser que tenga que ver exclusivamente con Digimon. Oliver0796 16:28 10 oct 2010 (UTC) No me referia a el blog de encuesta de personages¿ no leiste el anterior mensaje? Zelta 17:18 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Si necesitas ayuda para elegir los digimons del próximo torneo, yo soy tu adolescenteROBNI 17:47 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Estube ansioso antes del mensajeROBNI 17:55 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Sabes? La operación ha comenzado. Ayer me acosté a más de la una de la noche escribiéndole un mensaje a Danke7, aunque me ha quedado un poco caótico por el cansancio que tenía XD. Bueno, ahora solo me falta esperar su respuesta. Le he pedido que te de permiso oficial para utilizar tu discusión y tus blogs como quieras, para que no puedan volver a recriminarte nada y, por supuesto, para ello le he contado lo de la aventura digimon que, a pesar de haber favorecido los usuarios que no hacen nada (lo cual en el fondo, no empeora la página), también ha supuesto una grandísima mejora en la ordenación y uniformidad en los artículos, ya que muchos imitaron mi forma de ordenarlos. ¡Espero que todo vaya bien! Y... ¡Estoy preparando una súper sorpresa para todos! ¡Espero que os encanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Porque me la estoy currando mucho. ¡Pronto lo verás ;)! XD HolySeadramon 18:20 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Voy a echarle un ojo! Seguro que es una buena causa ;). Veo que en tu torneo ganó Imperialdramon FM... Se vé que el poder de las emisorias de radio venció al de por las tardes XD. En serio que estoy ansioso por recibir la respuesta de Danke7... ¡Estoy que me subo por las paredes! XD HolySeadramon 18:29 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Si casi ahora yo estaba viendo su usuario y otra cosa tu ya la as besado Mega Juan 19:35 10 oct 2010 (UTC) 10 oct 2010 Oye es verdad lo que dices se deberia quitar a Mateo de ser administrador Mega Juan 10 oct 2010 ¡Gran apertura! ¡Hola amigooooooo! Mis propios comentarios enel concurso de las chicas digimon y la revista de Goku783 me dieron una gran idea... ¿Por qué no vas a verla en mi blog? No está acabada aún, pero ya he completado una buena parte... =D ¡Espero que te guste! ;) HolySeadramon 21:43 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola amio Joacoz te informo k ya tengo suficientes ediciones para k mis digimons evolucionen y kisiera k lo actualices Como hago para hacerte Administrador de la Digimon Fanon Wiki Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 23:32 10 oct 2010 (UTC) El unico problema es que Danke no me responde los mensajes de que ponga mi torneo en la portada, ¿Me respondera? Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 23:41 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye gracias Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 23:45 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Listo Joacoz ya puedes poner la tabla de votasion en la encuesta de personages y despues pones para dejar comentarios Grasias Zelta 03:24 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Proteccion Acabo de acordarme... ¿podrías proteger mi página de usuario para que solo los registrados la puedan editar? Hace unos meses me la editaron y tuve que reescribirla (tampoco había mucho, pero bueno)--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:32 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Noo borres el blog sobre mateo101010, lo necesito para mostrarselo a uno de los helpers. Oliver0796 15:53 11 oct 2010 (UTC) actualizacion joacoz kisiera k actualices mi cuenta con la k mis digimons ya pueden evolucionar Joacoz ya le deje el mensaje a Bola en wikia, si quieres pasate, creo que lo puse todo bastante claro, le deje el enlace a tu blog para que lo viese, ahora solo me falta recibir su respuesta, asi que hasta que yo te avise no borres el blog. Saludoss Oliver0796 16:11 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿Has visto lo que he añadido al Canal? Tengo un problema, y es que al copiarlo y pegarlo sale todo muy extendido y separado... ¿Sabes cómo podría arreglarlo? P.D.: Danke7 siegue sin contestar... :'( HolySeadramon 16:14 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajaja ok, a mis ordenes entonces xD. Sí, ahora lo miro. Es que me habían llamado... Pero, ¿por qué no contesta Danke7? ¿No habrávisto el mensaje aún o no querrá contestar...? Espero que sea lo primero... HolySeadramon 16:20 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿No se conecta a menudo? Jo... Bueno, ya estoy mirando eso... ¡Parece genial! Pero... ¿cómo va exactamente? ¿Dónde tendría que poner mi historia? Lo cierto es que es medio en broma, medio en serio XD. No importa, ¿no? HolySeadramon 16:24 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto que me divertiré =)! ¿Los capítulos van aparte? ¿Cómo? Jo, tendré que pensar un nombre para la serie... ¡Es difícil! Bueno, ¿cuál es el tuyo, que quiero leerlo? HolySeadramon 16:30 11 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, es cierto que merece un premio, como tu estas ocupado con los blogs, se la añado yo de parte de nosotros dos, te parece bien o prefieres añadirsela tu¿? Oliver0796 16:32 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, he visto tu última edición y estoy leyendo la introducción. Después, pondré el mío... ¿Lo has leído ya o todavía no? Quiero saber tu opinión ;). HolySeadramon 16:35 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, yo me encargo de añadir la plantilla. Oliver0796 16:36 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Guau, muchísimas gracias! :') No esperaba algo así, ¡qué alegría! =D Creo que me estoy esforzando mucho, y pienso seguir haciéndolo para que las cosas sean aún mejor. ¡Ya lo verás! ;). Por cierto, he leído tu capítulo. ¡Está muy chulo! En cuanto piense un nombre para mi serie, la pongo ;). HolySeadramon 16:51 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Joacoz, cual es mi porcentaje de ediciones???????? Que lio por dios!! Haber fuiste tu el que digo que se le pusiera la plantilla, y ademas la plantilla no se le ha puesto por su número de ediciones, sino por demostrar su gran preocupación por la wikia, y si se la quieres quitar se lo dices tu, ya que yo solo hice lo que me habias dicho, no me lies que con tanta wikia estoy mareado ya... Oliver0796 17:13 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye, lo del premio... Si no lo merezco, podéis quitarlo... Sé que no tengo muchas ediciones en artículos reales, y es verdad que otros han editado más... Y tienes razón al decir que edito mucho en los blogs y demás. Haz lo que creas conveniente. Estaré de acuerdo con ello ;). HolySeadramon 17:18 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas, primera con ese titulo no podia ser ajeno y segunda no soy el unico cotilla, seguro que habrá gente que mire este mensaje y despues no diran ni pio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y eso de mis ediciones no son fiables a que te refieres, no me asustesROBNI 17:22 11 oct 2010 (UTC). Bueno, en realidad, es la intención lo que más me importa y lo que realmente me alegra. El que quisiérais premiarme. Con eso me basta ;). Pero si no puede ser, bueno, pues no puede ser, pero la intención permanece ;). Claro, que si lo dejas, tampoco está mal por mi parte XD. Pero también yo debo disculparme: creo que a veces me emociono demasiado y me pongo pesado... Lo siento. Intentaré controlarlo un poco ;). HolySeadramon 17:25 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Enserio edito tanpocoT-TROBNI 17:26 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡No, no, por favor! Te prefiero como eres ahora ;). Así está mucho mejor. Y no le eches la culpa a la pubertad, que yo tengo 17 años y... bueno, creo que las palabras sobran XD. Pero, eso sí, no veo las cosas solo desde un punto de vista de números y datos: veo detrás de ellos, lo que significan realmente. Una edición de "nada" en un artículo vale menos que una en un blog o discusión, aunque en porcentajes quede más bonita ;). HolySeadramon 17:30 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye, Oliver0796 ha borrado en mi discusión un mensaje tuyo porque dice que podríamos discutir... ¿Es eso cierto? Por favor, si tienes cualquier problema, dímelo. Te lo digo en serio. No quiero ser un problema ni tampoco que me mintáis si tenéis algún problema conmigo... Por favor, dime lo que tengas que decirme. HolySeadramon 17:38 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Discutir? XD No, por favor... ¿Cómo voy a discutir contigo? Ya te he dicho que lo que hagas me parecerá bien. Y si tienes que decirme cualquier cosa, adelante, puedes hacerlo. No me voy a enfadar. Te lo puedo asegurar ;). ¿Como Marcus? Jaja XD ¿Sabes? Ya he empezado Digimon Savers, así que creo saber a qué te refieres, aunque he visto pocos capítulos aún... Yo... Creo que estoy en actitud T. K. Cuando Angemon evolucionó a MagnaAngemon, Cody no pudo entender a T. K., y fue a preguntarle a Matt. Después, cuando Matt se lo contó a T. K., él respondió: "Podía habérmelo preguntado a mí directamente...". Pues lo mismo te digo. Puedes decirme a mí lo que quieras directamente, y lo entenderé. Y, una cosa más, ¡voy a empezar pronto con Xros Wars! Voy a ver dos temporadas a la vez XD. HolySeadramon 17:46 11 oct 2010 (UTC) No he entendido del todo bien lo que vas a hacer, pero cuenta con mi ayuda ;). A ver, creo que vas a poner las cartas en una página para que te ayude a ir poniéndolas en sus respectivos artículos, ¿es eso? O si es otra cosa, igualmente te ayudaré. ¡Gracias por el adelanto! Yo también he puesto uno... ¡Da más emoción! Bueno, yo ahora me voy a la academia. Luego volveré. ¡Y dime si lo que he entendido está correcto o no! También puedes añadirlo al CanalHolyseadramon si quieres. Bueno, ¡hasta luego! Bye! HolySeadramon 18:07 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Problema Como ya te dije le deje el mensaje a Bola, pero otro usuario me contesto pensando que yo era el burocrata de aqui, asi que tuve que explicarselo a ese usuario y volver a dejarle el mensaje a Bola, para que lo entiendas miralo en su discusión en Central wikiaa. Oliver0796 19:19 11 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajajajajajaajjajaja jajaajajjajaajja, como te diste cuenta me tengo que ir pero despues vuelvo .zoe =) 19:53 11 oct 2010 (UTC) estas sorprendido LordLucemon 20:10 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Joacoz y la encuesta con puntos que te pedi ?Zelta 21:53 11 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a entrar a mi blog y resolver mi quiz digimon LordLucemon 22:04 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Joacoz cometiste un error te pedi un Zuquiamon no un phoenixmon si puedes cambiarlo te lo agradeseria Joacoz la verdad es que escribo asi por que escribo rapido en la compu por que no tengo tiempo pero si queres que me demore mas editando esta ok Zelta 00:04 12 oct 2010 (UTC) disculpame estaba inspirado y tal vez un poquito me eccigi pero disculpame me ayudarias a poner preguntas un tanto facil para q la gente trate de averiguarlo y de paso ya no hablamos como antes de amigos PD: la pregunta 5 la respuesta es femenina LordLucemon 01:12 12 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajajajjajajaj, todavia no me voy , asi que no te acostubres a desirme eso . zoe =) 01:12 12 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno si lo sabia pero en un manga de digimon y en el final de digimon saver la apariencia real de yggdrasil era un aspecto femenino pero eso no importa lo q importa es q aver si puedes ayudarme xq la verdad me da algo de envidia contigo y holyseadramon por tener los blogs mas visitados y qeria hacer uno para asi tener tanta gente como ustedes LordLucemon 01:20 12 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por eso, por eso eres un gran amigo y aver q no te fastidie ahora pero te dire lo q le dije a holyseadramon q solo yo escojo a mis amigos no por escojerlos sino x lo especial q son y tu joacoz eres una persona q tanto en la wiki como en tu vida personal eres un ser unico por eso te di esas cartas y lo q escribi como muestra de mi amistad y respeto, tambien espero ser recomendado para la eleccion de oliver como el mejor usuario del mes por mi esfuerzo en el tema de digimon xros wars aver si puedo ser recomendado LordLucemon 01:31 12 oct 2010 (UTC) que aburrida esta la wiki cuando no hay nadie.y que haces ? a si ya te vas chau .jajajaajjaaja.no mentirazoe =) 01:36 12 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias lo q pondrias en la portada serie el canal de noticias de holyseadramon lo has leido es ilarante me mori de la risa ¿tu lo has visto? LordLucemon 01:44 12 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno se q parese ingmarudo pero eso es lo bueno xq pocas personas mayores tienen su niñoo interno q se sabe expresar yo sere igual cuando sea mayor sere maduro y todo pero seguire teniendo un corazon de digimon xq enserio apresio esta serie LordLucemon 01:54 12 oct 2010 (UTC) jajjajajjajjajajj, si jode ese pibe xd . y para que esta esa wiki ,es esa a la que decias a los otros usuarios quepongan sus historias de digimon '?(nose si me explico bien ,xq para mi jajajajajajazoe =) 01:58 12 oct 2010 (UTC)) por supuesto q si digimon siempre seria un anime respetado y venerado, y por supuesto nuestros hijos y nietos aprenderan de esta serie y de sus enseñanzas de valores y de la amistad.....y por supuesto dejare hablar asi xq paresco un politico en epoca de votacion ¿no crees? LordLucemon 02:01 12 oct 2010 (UTC) si entre , y una de las tuyas es esta:Bienvenidos al Digimundo!! ?zoe =) 02:02 12 oct 2010 (UTC) pregunta Joacoz una pregunta acaso magnaangemon evoluciona en clavisangemon xk yo te pedi un digimon k evolucionara en clavisangemon ok gracias amigo ah el wargreymon y el metalgarurumon lo estoy reservando para tener mi omegamon no t vayas a olvidar ah y gracias otra vez. Charuko ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto a abrirlo =)! Aunque no sea para la misma función que antes, pero siempre es útil ;). Por cierto, me tienes que aclarar lo de las cartas :S. Creo que ayer estaba un poco distraído y no lo pillé del todo XD. HolySeadramon 16:53 12 oct 2010 (UTC) No me importa ayudarte, en serio, pero bueno, como quieras. En ese caso, continuaré con el proyecto armodigievoluciones ;). Después, cuando haya editado un poco, tal vez siga construyendo el Canal HolySeadramon, y tendré que ir escribiendo el segundo capítulo y pasándolo a Wikia Digimon Fanon... El nombre está casi decidido, pero aún tengo alguna duda XD. Y, si lo pongo ya, luego no lo podré cambiar... XD HolySeadramon 17:02 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Han estropeado la hoja de Dorugoramon. Reviertelo, por favor.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 17:04 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Guau, mola! XD Por cierto, quiere Oliver0796 que os avise de que va a crear un blog sobre cómo dividir nuestras páginas de discusión, para que estemos atentos, ¿ok? Yo estoy avisando a la gente, mientras él lo intenta explicar, aunque es complicado, en su blog XD. HolySeadramon 18:38 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Mira este nuevo blog: Dividir_las_discusiones , Oliver0796 18:47 12 oct 2010 (UTC) amigo amigo joacos estoy sefguro de k tas ocupado pero m gustaria k t des una vuelta en mi cuenta y evolucionesa mis digimons ya tengo para mi skullsatamon y mi omegamon hello ola joacoz ps queria decirte que queria ser tu wikiamigo por fvor y tambn quisieras saber x cuanto tiempo betaras los torneos de usuarios y la aventura digimon por favor responde pronto graciasT.K. 19:35 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Em... Una pregunta, puedo tener a la forma de en entrenamiento de beelzemonROBNI 19:40 12 oct 2010 (UTC) hey ps ola de nuevo keria pedirt perdon x todas las veces q la embarre con tigo en serio ademas ps q eres exelente persona y ps yo la mebarre contigo al principio se q e fallado pero porfa tame una oportunidad mas pork no kiero pelear y kelo ser tu wikiamigo.... ademas con l ode aventura digimon ps bno lastima l verdad en mi colegio varios amigos esperaban ansiosos a tener su cuenta en esta wiki solo por tus torneos pero umm bno tendre que decirles que lastima ya no hay mas forma y q lastima... bno tambn keria decirt k mi torneo va muy bn y q pronto talves llegues a cer uno de los finalistas, ademas tambn keria decir q ultimamente e sido intenso pork no e tenido muy buenos dias ultimamente y ps llego aqui a la wiki a descanzar de todo el dia......... y ps un amigo en el colegio me pregunto q ya q tu n obas a seguir con la aventura digimon q si alguien t puede reemplazar pero oye no tes para q t molestes sino solo x preguntar tranquilo q nadie lo va a reemplazar sino q solo x preguntargracias contesta cuando puedes T.K. 20:12 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Que tampoco te estoy llamando inmaduro, ademas no confundas la madurez con la diversión, y ademas tengo amigos de mi misma edad (15) que tienen una mentalidad de no se... niños de 3 o 4 años como mucho. Oliver0796 20:32 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, por cierto que otras plantillas crees que os haria falta aqui¿? Oliver0796 20:37 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues si quieres me dices algunas de las plantillas y las creo, o sino lo haces tu, y sobre el nuevo estilo de wikia, yo prefiero el monaco no me gusto demasiado el estilo nuevo, bueno y a otros cientos de usuarios que tampoco les gusto y se estan yendo de wikia, como por ejemplo zeratul 100, que creo que lo conoces Oliver0796 20:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC) xd xd xd xd, voy a dejar que te rias de mi un poco vale, cuando lei tu ultimo mensaje me quede: Y este porque me llama cobarde¿?, y luego me di cuenta jajaja dios que mal estoy, es que estoy mirando varias wikias a la vez, mientras escucho musica y mientras ceno, y claro mis neuronas no dan pa tanto xd xd Oliver0796 20:51 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Duplicados y triplicados Buenas noches. Estoy intentando editar las páginas sobre Zoe, Tommy y J.P., pero hay un problema: * de Zoe existen Izumi Orimoto (Zoe Ayamoto) * de Tommy existen Himi Tomoki "Tommy" y Tomoki "Tommy" Himi * de J.P. existen J.P. Shibayama, Shibayama Junpei "J.P" y Junpei "J.P" Shibayama: Habría que dejarlas en una, la que esté mejor. Además, en los personajes, estoy poniendo que la página se llame por el nombre completo (Tai por ejemplo es: Taichi Yagami), y luego hay un re-direccionamiento para "Tai". Cuando lo tengas, avísame, por favor.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:58 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Tengo 17 años, porque lo preguntas?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:05 12 oct 2010 (UTC) t toca luchar y esta muy dificil... ola ps imajina q lastimosamente perdio ariel entons computadora paso y ps algunos usuarios nos toco pelear contra nosotros entons t toco luchar en tu primera batalla contra holyseadramon y la segunda con migo suerte !!!!!! ay q ponerle mucho empeño......T.K. 00:46 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Títulos de las películas Una pregunta, las películas hay que titularlas en inglés, o español? Es que hice (hace bastante) la de ¡Nuestro juego de guerra!, sin fijarme en que ya existía Our War Game! ¿Qué hago?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 14:58 13 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hoooooolaaaaaaaaa amigoooo! Ya he hecho un recuento completo (y exhaustivo, uf) de los votos en mi concurso... Hay que eliminar participantes... Lo siento, pero creo que hay que despedirse de Rika :'(. ¡Pero Nene y Zoe siguen adelante =)! La cuestión es, de las digimon, solo Lilamon sacó pocos puntos... Angewomon y Kazemon van muy cerca, y Zephyrmon no va demasiado lejos... ¿Dejamos la final digimon en dos o en una triangular, que tal vez sería más emocionante, pero también difícil y confusa? ¡Tú decides ;), que para eso eres El Jefe XD! HolySeadramon 15:08 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues me vendría muy bien XD. Porque estoy liando una... XD ¡Gracias! HolySeadramon 16:34 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Proyectos Lo de las películas, me parece bien. Si me dices que más cosas quieres empezar, dímelo y veré en qué puedo ayudarte.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:39 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale, me parece bien ;). ¡Así todos sabremos hacerlo =)! Si quieres hacer tú el horóscopo-zodíaco, hazlo ;). ¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¿Vas a escribir los textos también? Es porque tenía pensada una cosa para ellos. Si los quieres poner tú los textos, te digo eso y lo añades, ¿ok? ;) HolySeadramon 16:41 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Veo que estais empezando con los proyectos, y tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Cada propuesto debe tener un jefe, que se encarge de decir las normas sobre cada proyecto, y si otro usuario quiere participar pero no sabe como hacerlo, tendra que preguntaserlo a el jefe del proyecto, y tu no lo puedes hacer todo, que para algo estan los demas. Como tu eres el adm. busca los candidatos para cada proyecto, yo logicamente NO ya que no se nada de digimon, pero si puedo ayudar a los jefes de cada proyecto si tienen dudas con ciertas cosas. Que te parece¿? Oliver0796 16:44 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pues yo los pongo. Van a ir medio en serio medio en broma XD ¿Has leído el hechizo? Yo creo que tiene su lógica, ¿no? XD HolySeadramon 16:46 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, entonces, ¿con el concurso qué hacemos? ¿A quienes echamos fuera? XD Esta vez, es la final definitiva... HolySeadramon 16:51 13 oct 2010 (UTC) De nada y me alegro de que te guste la idea, ahora dime como lo vas a hacer¿? vas a crear un blog para nominar a los usuarios que seran jefes o lo vas a decir tu solo¿? Oliver0796 16:54 13 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, si quieres tu les avisas que van a ser jefes de los proyectos y yo les explico sus nuevas funciones te parece bien¿? Oliver0796 16:57 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Si vas a nombrar jefes de proyecto, te pido el de Proyecto:Episodios.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:58 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pues si quieres lo elijo yo, si no te has decidido aún. Por cierto... ¡se nos ha olvidado la serpiente, y faltan el perro y el cerdo! La serpiente iría entre el conejo y el dragón pero, si meterla en medio es muy complicado, se puede poner luego... Te dejo las imágenes que faltanthumbthumb: HolySeadramon 16:58 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja Xd. Suponía que sabrías hacerlo... ¡Un buen admin. como tú tenía que poder! ;). Bueno, pues ahora cuando lo hagas añadiré los textos. HolySeadramon 17:03 13 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡El tigre, que se me había olvidado! Creo que tengo la cabeza loca :P XD. Claro que tengo una: ¡siempre lo preparo todo antes de nada ;)thumb! No es demasiado buena, pero no he encontrado otra... HolySeadramon 17:10 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Veo que has acabado. ¡Gracias por ayudarme! =) Ahora... ¡a escribir! XD HolySeadramon 17:13 13 oct 2010 (UTC)thumb Dime todos los proyectos que hay por el momento en la wikia. Oliver0796 17:13 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale, cuando esten creados (no olvides utilizar la plantilla enobras) me avisas para empezar a trabajar mi parte. Oliver0796 17:19 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Te parece bien todo lo que puse en el artículo Proyectos¿? Oliver0796 17:39 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Puse las funciones principales, pero creo que con eso vale, tampoco no les vamos a pedir demasiado a los usuarios, de todas maneras entre los jefes de proyectos, deberían estar Red Oryushu, HolySeadramon y Felikis ya que son los usuarios que más experiencia tienen en comparación con los demás no te parece¿? Oliver0796 17:43 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues no se, entonces decidelo tú, que yo ya tengo suficiente con lo mio xD Oliver0796 17:48 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye, Joacoz, ¿puedes echarme una mano un momentito? Es que he acabado el Horóscopo (un trabajito que me ha costado XD), pero ahora la tabla me sale deformada... ¿Podrías arreglarla, porfa =)? HolySeadramon 17:56 13 oct 2010 (UTC) lo siento uuuuuuuuy lo siento pero perdiste 4 votos a 2 lo siento pero aun queda esperanza pork t queda una batalla mas ps t digo q votes y sueerte a la proxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo siento uuuuuuuuy lo siento pero perdiste 4 votos a 2 lo siento pero aun queda esperanza pork t queda una batalla mas ps t digo q votes y sueerte a la proxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!T.K. 18:58 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Me parece que te gané en el torneo de cris... Jo, estoy casi por disculparme y todo XD. Sé que no importa mucho, pero la verdad esperaba que me ganaras por diferencia, pero me temo que he dejado fuera a uno tuyo... Sorry! XD Bueno, ¡has conseguido poner el cuadro del horóscopo derecho! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Gracias ^^! ¿Qué haríamos si no estuvieras aquí para salvarnos a todos de la perdición? XD HolySeadramon 20:36 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Proyecto:Episodios Normas Ya he visto que me nombraste jefe del proyecto episodios, de forma que necesito un par de cosas: * Primero, las normas de estilo. ¿Las pongo en una página nueva, o uso mi blog para ello? * Segundo, ¿cómo va la Plantilla? Oliver sabe bastante, pregúntaselo si no logras sacarlo. Eso era todo, espero respuesta.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:52 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola!! como estas? que paso despues entre vos y brian despues de que el viejo los corrio ? jajaa noas matamos de la risa mientras nos ibamos jaja menos mal que no me vio a mi ni a sofia,te extraño,si podes mañana veni a casa,o quiza vaya yo... Bluee.. 00:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja sisi,pero bueno,no importa vos sos el hombre,vos me tenes q pasar a buscar jaja,= no me importa mientras te vea. Bluee.. 00:41 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias! x eso te amo,bueno mañana buscame si? XD yo me quedo un rato mas. Bluee.. 00:46 14 oct 2010 (UTC)